


Transcending Fluttershy's Dark Sky
| Humor Story by CloudMistDragon | Inkitt

by CloudMistDragon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudMistDragon/pseuds/CloudMistDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to Fluttershy's Dark Sky, a mysterious new world is explored by a robotic Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia's human son, Sky. What is their relationship with Fluttershy...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcending Fluttershy's Dark Sky
| Humor Story by CloudMistDragon | Inkitt

  
[ Inkitt ](http://www.inkitt.com/)

  * Discover 

[](http://www.inkitt.com/)

Trending Stories

[](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/horror)

Horror

[ Fandoms ](http://www.inkitt.com/fanfiction) [ Fantasy ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/fantasy) [ Romance ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/romance)

[ Sci-fi ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/scifi) [ Thriller ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/thriller) [ Mystery ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/mystery) [ Humor ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/humor)

#####  Other categories 

    * [ Action ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/action)
    * [ Adventure ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/adventure)
    * [ Children ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/children)
    * [ Drama ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/drama)
    * [ Poetry ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/poetry)
    * [ Erotica ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/erotica)
    * [ Other ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/other)

  * [Groups](http://www.inkitt.com/groups)
  * [Writing Contests](http://www.inkitt.com/contests)

{{contest.name}}    
{{contest.genre}} 

#####  [ Show all contests ](http://www.inkitt.com/contests)

  * [ Surprise Story ](http://www.inkitt.com/recommendation?p=1453504438)
  * [ AMAs ](http://www.inkitt.com/amas)

##  NEW! Your Personalized Book 

It's time for you to be the protagonist! We'll write you in as the star of a story and add your friends as well! 

__




  * __Search

__

__Searching...

  * __Reading Lists
  * __Write
  * ****

My Drafts and Stories  My Reading Lists 

My Profile  [ Settings ](http://www.inkitt.com/settings) Logout 

  * __Sign up
  * Log in 
  * __

How it works  [Get published](http://www.inkitt.com/publishing) [Switchero](http://www.inkitt.com/switchero) [Guidelines](http://www.inkitt.com/guidelines) [Contact](mailto:support@inkitt.com)

[__Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/inkitt)[ __Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/inkitt)[ __Blog](http://www.inkitt.com/blog)

[Jobs](http://www.inkitt.com/jobs) [Credits](http://www.inkitt.com/credits) [Terms](http://www.inkitt.com/terms) [Imprint](http://www.inkitt.com/imprint)

Inked with Love 




  
We need you to verify your email address by clicking the link we sent to  
 **{{ currentUser.email }}**  
(  
[ Send it again ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46329#)  
)  


  
Great success! We've dispatched a brand new email to  
 **{{ currentUser.email }}**  
which should arrive shortly.  


  
__  
{{ contest.story_page_sticky_bar_text }}

 

  
Be the first to recommend this story.  
  


__  
  
Add to Reading List  
  
  
Reading List  


CloudMistDragon  
would love your feedback! Got a few minutes to write a review?  
 __  


Write a Review    


# Transcending Fluttershy's Dark Sky

By [CloudMistDragon](http://www.inkitt.com/CloudMistDragon)

[Fantasy](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/fantasy) / [Humor](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/humor)

Summary: In this sequel to Fluttershy's Dark Sky, a mysterious new world is explored by a robotic Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia's human son, Sky. What is their relationship with Fluttershy...? 

  


##  Chapter 1 

The story of Fluttershy's dark sky is over. The time has come...to go to another world. A world that is like this one, but different somehow. A world where human beings and the denizens of Equestria are one and the same. A world that would dare to defy everything logical…

...Why?

Though insane, the ruler of this world, Princess Celestia, tries to explain the origin of it all...

"In the beginning, there was nothing but nothing. But that nothing soon created a deity, and that deity turned the nothing into the something which became the souls of all things, and because there was no such thing as evil, the souls were all good. The deity created morals, and everyone practiced and trusted the morality.

However, that was until the forces of insanity commanded the deity's daughter to create immorality, and turn some of the souls into evil spirits. At first, good and evil were friendly rivals, until the mysterious element of entropy caused the rivalry to decay from fun to destruction. The one responsible for creating this element was none other than the deity's daughter's son...the creator of the universe's dark sky.

And the event that would lead to the inevitable destruction of the world all started with an unusual event in the world...someone woke up."

Transcending...

"Uh...something's strange..." said the some one who woke up. "Hey, I'm awake! How is this possible? The only answer is that I must have fallen asleep and woken up..."

The person was in a bedroom lying on a bed covered in empty beer bottles that he had been lying on.

"These empty bottles don't have anything in them..." said the person, "why do they exist? Why do I exist? I should find the answer, it might be interesting."

The person decided that that would be his motive for getting out of the bed. When he got out of the bed, he saw a mysterious note on a computer desk that laid near the bed.

"Should I read this mysterious note?" he asked as the atmosphere around him changed into that of mystery. "I don't want it to create a mystery that will cloud my memory and make me forget about the other question I had in mind."

"YOU MUST READ IT." whispered a voice in his head. "It provides all the answers..."

"Well if I must read it, then I guess it's a requirement." he said as he chose to read the note.

The writing inscribed on the note read:

"Dear My Foolish Son,

Hello Honey! I am your mother, and you are my son. I am an alicorn, a winged horse with a big long horn on her head, and you are a human. The reason we are so different is because I not only adopted you as my own, I gave birth to you as well. The reason you can not see me is because I am not here. I am at your school teaching you, considering that you're coming to school to learn about how to evolve from your teacher like a normal kid. I guess I can forgive you if you are late, for you drank too much beer, caught alcohol poisoning, died last night, and forced me to give birth to you again behind my back. That'll teach you to play too much Amnesia on your computer, because now you also have amnesia because you're just that forgetful. Oh well, it's memories under a lane sign now, but I will say this to help you. My name is Celestia, and your name is Sky.

Yours is Truly,

...You Nothing"

"Hmm...if this letter is true, it can only be inferred that I have a mother and she's a winged horse with a horn on her head," he said to himself, "I died last night, I played something called Amnesia I am Honey, I'm a human, and my name is Sky...what do all these things mean?"

The Second Dark Sky: Transcending Fluttershy's Dark Sky

Sky then noticed something else on the computer desk, it was a copy of the computer game Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and there was an advertisement to download it online on the back of the box.

"I guess I play this computer game a lot on the computer, I wonder if I should download it." he wondered about how to solve a solution.

He also noticed that there was a television in the room that said "CELESTIA IS WATCHING YOU" on the screen.

"She's watching me too?" Sky remarked. "I wonder if she can see what I'm doing and saying. I better get to school if that's the case."

Sky noticed that the only way to get to this school was to leave the room. As he left, he had to walk down the stairs, as his room in this house was on the second floor.

"These stairs descend for an eternity down to the floor," Sky pondered. "I wonder where they lead..."

Sky walked down the stairs in a foreboding manner, as the atmosphere of the universe turned from mystery to horror...

"I guess leaving the room wasn't enough to solve the head of my problems," Sky said like a plant that Christopher Walken rooted in a red field to give to his sweetheart on Valentine's Day. "I guess the school is somewhere outside of the house."

Sky opened the front door, but he did not find the school. All he could find was the ponies. There were earth ponies with four arms (their legs are actually arms, because unlike legs, all their body parts can be used to grab and punch things while kicking if you know what I mean) walking around and getting their hooves dirty. The unicorns were driving in cars and texting on their cell phones as the pegasi were making smog and air pollution in the air so they could have enough dirt to bury dead ponies in the sky so they could be like beautiful rainbows.

"Wow, there's ponies with arms and unicorns driving in cars and pegasi making graves in the sky so that there can be rainbows," Sky looked at the world as he walked out of the house, "I wonder what it means."

"Well, I don't how to get to the school," Sky said as he noticed the sidewalk that was a line that ended with a curve, "but that sidewalk looks like it's a line about to turn into a circle, so I assume I will have to walk in circles until I reach my destination."

So Sky walked around in a linear manner as well as in a circular motion until he bumped into one of the earth ponies.

"Hey, watch where you're going..." the earth pony took notice of Sky's appearance. "You have arms and legs and you use them to walk...you're...YOU'RE A HUMAN! Everyone...THERE'S A HUMAN IN THE HUMAN WORLD!"

All the ponies stopped and stared at the alien human in shock.

"Wait, that's where I am, the human world?" Sky realized where he was. "That's strange, I didn't know there were horses, ponies, and cars in the human world."

"GO BACK TO EQUESTRIA YOU WORTHLESS BRONY WANNABE!" the earth pony pulled a pistol-resembling shotgun out of his fur where his pants were supposed to be and pointed it at Sky. "YOU BETTER RUN BACK THERE LIKE YOU'VE GOT A SPACE SHUTTLE IN YOUR PANTS BEFORE I BLOW YOUR HEAD TO THE MOON!"

"You're gonna send my head to the moon?" Sky saw the murderous intent in the earth pony's eyes. "What about the rest of me?"

"You dare question me at a time like this?!" the earth pony questioned Sky's stupidity. "That's it! PREPARE TO-"

Suddenly, the gun exploded and the earth pony's head was blown off. When it fell to the floor, he finished his sentence, "-die."

"He blew his head off and died?" Sky said in confusion. "Did he kill himself?"

The crowd gasped in horror.

"I AM CELESTIA," a mist that resembled Celestia that came out of Sky's head spoke, "AND YOU FOOLISH IDIOTS WILL NOT HURT MY SON."

"No..." one of the earth ponies said, "that human asking questions at the most inappropriate time, his moronic and redundant words, Celestia saying that he's her son...THAT HUMAN IS CELESTIA'S SON!"

"So this mist is my mother?" Sky wondered. "Weird, I thought that winged horse in the letter was my mother."

"We have to like, run out of like here ASAP, like, AS SOON AND AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" a unicorn shouted like a legendary horse who was a kidnapped princess that liked shielding pigs and gelatin as she walked and drove her car at the same time to create the thesis of running.

As they ran away, the mist teleported Sky to where the school was.

"Wow, I'm finally here," Sky said surprised that he had reached such a distant place in such a short period of time with teleportation. "I guess this school is both really close and really far away at the same time."

Sky opened the front door and walked into the school, where he noticed that it had walls, a ceiling, and a floor just like the room and the house that he woke up in, as well as a bunch of broken computers scattered across the floor.

"These broken computers don't seem like they'd work that well even if I knew how to use a computer that was busted." he said like a statue that lost its treasure chest and tried to bring chaos by putting a virus in someone's chicken.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed that one of the computers was still on. The screen inside the computer screen showed the words "PLEASE HELP US."

"Wait, us?" Sky nodded his head sideways like a bird's ear. "That's not very good grammar. I can only help the computer that's not broken so it should read ME."

With that word, a sentence was given to sentence all the lights to be sentenced to be turned on and off at the same time as the one activated computer turned on and then off. That could only MEan one thing...there was a ME NEarby, and this malevolent entity would not be nice.

"Wow, there was a blackout," Sky reminded himself as the place brightened up. "I wonder if the lights are on now."

"So like a house, this place has doors too," he said as he examined all the doors that led to rooms. "I wonder if they lead to rooms. I guess then I'll have to get a room to meet my mother and my teacher."

During the eye examination, he noticed that things were going to black and light visions if you know what I mean. One of the rooms containing the flickering lights turned on and flickering on and off.

"Ooooh...I'm feeling like a ghost in here..." a voice from the room said like a poll that used a pole to deter his opponent using ghastly tactics. "You better come in here quick or bust, and be ready to bust."

"Someone's in that room, it must be my mother," Sky surmised as he read the door with glasses that read things like "Celestia's Classroom" and "Lessons being Taught by Celestia". "I wonder who the teacher is though."

Sky walked into the classroom and was surprised to find other living creatures there. There was a woman and an android tied up with ropes in the corner, and the living things that were his classmates were ponies that had fallen asleep in their desks during class.

"Ah, you finally came," a winged horse dressed in a white shirt, black pants, a blazer, a red tie, and glasses with a horn on its head said, "but unfortunately, you're late. I had a fun time teaching all these students a boring lesson on how to wake up, however, it put them to sleep. Glad to see you don't seem to have a problem with those things, so I guess I can teach you a special afterschool lesson instead...my nothing of a son."

"Wait, you're Celestia?" Sky asked Celestia. "But if you're my mother...who is my teacher?"

"Fool..." Celestia laughed. "I may be a winged horse with a horn on its head, your mother, and the creator of all humans, but that doesn't mean I'm not also...YOUR TEACHER! Welcome to the real world of the humans and the dark sky, you foolish boy!"

Sky tried to surmise the situation of what was going on as the horn of Celestia lightened up, foreshadowing the transcendence of Celestia.

[Continue Reading]()   
[Next Chapter](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46329/chapters/2)   


  
__

##### Chapters

1\. Chapter 1   


  * [ 1  Chapter 1  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46329/chapters/1)
  * [ 2  Chapter 2  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46329/chapters/2)
  * [ 3  Chapter 3  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46329/chapters/3)
  * [ 4  Chapter 4  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46329/chapters/4)
  * [ 5  Chapter 5  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46329/chapters/5)
  * [ 6  Chapter 6  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46329/chapters/6)
  * [ 7  Chapter 7  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46329/chapters/7)



  * [Jobs](http://www.inkitt.com/jobs)
  * [Contact](mailto:support@inkitt.com)
  * [Credits](http://www.inkitt.com/credits)
  * [Guidelines](http://www.inkitt.com/guidelines)
  * How it works
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/inkitt)
  * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/inkitt)
  * [Literary Column](http://www.inkitt.com/blog)
  * [Terms](http://www.inkitt.com/terms)
  * [Imprint](http://www.inkitt.com/imprint)



Raven.config('http://8a37e1d95066459b85d5c0d56bb82a36:eb0570dd1ecb4a988e75da4b12e9f725@sentry-v1bjlp2z.cloudapp.net/3', {  
// Raven settin  
ignoreErrors: [],  
ignoreUrls: [  
// Facebook blocked  
/connect\\.facebook\\.net\/en_US\/all\\.js/i,  
/platform\\.tumblr\\.com\/v1\/share\\.js/i,  
]  
})  
.setUser({  
visitor_id: ahoy && ahoy.getVisitorId(),  
id: globalData && globalData.currentUser && globalData.currentUser.id,  
id: globalData && globalData.currentUser && globalData.currentUser.username,  
})  
.install()

 

(function(e,b){if(!b.__SV){var a,f,i,g;window.mixpanel=b;a=e.createElement("script");a.type="text/javascript";a.async=!0;a.src=("https:"===e.location.protocol?"https:":"http:")+'//cdn.mxpnl.com/libs/mixpanel-2.2.min.js';f=e.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];f.parentNode.insertBefore(a,f);b._i=[];b.init=function(a,e,d){function f(b,h){var a=h.split(".");2==a.length&&(b=b[a[0]],h=a[1]);b[h]=function(){b.push([h].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}var c=b;"undefined"!==  
typeof d?c=b[d]=[]:d="mixpanel";c.people=c.people||[];c.toString=function(b){var a="mixpanel";"mixpanel"!==d&&(a+="."+d);b||(a+=" (stub)");return a};c.people.toString=function(){return c.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};i="disable track track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify name_tag set_config people.set people.set_once people.increment people.append people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user".split(" ");for(g=0;g<i.length;g++)f(c,i[g]);  
b._i.push([a,e,d])};b.__SV=1.2}})(document,window.mixpanel||[]);  
mixpanel.init("950627876d4a2d5585a9a7ea516656a5");

window.fbAsyncInit = function() {  
FB.init({  
appId: '492061657507324',  
status: true,  
cookie: true,  
xfbml: true,  
version: 'v2.0'  
});  
};

(function(d, debug){  
var js, id = 'facebook-jssdk', ref = d.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
if (d.getElementById(id)) {return;}  
js = d.createElement('script'); js.id = id; js.async = true;  
js.src = "//connect.facebook.net/en_US/sdk" + (debug ? "/debug" : "") + ".js";  
ref.parentNode.insertBefore(js, ref);  
}(document, /*debug*/ false));

 

!function(f,b,e,v,n,t,s){if(f.fbq)return;n=f.fbq=function(){n.callMethod?  
n.callMethod.apply(n,arguments):n.queue.push(arguments)};if(!f._fbq)f._fbq=n;  
n.push=n;n.loaded=!0;n.version='2.0';n.queue=[];t=b.createElement(e);t.async=!0;  
t.src=v;s=b.getElementsByTagName(e)[0];s.parentNode.insertBefore(t,s)}(window,  
document,'script','//connect.facebook.net/en_US/fbevents.js');

fbq('init', '1629630080621526');  
fbq('track', "PageView");

 

!function(d,s,id){var js,fjs=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];if(!d.getElementById(id)){js=d.createElement(s);js.id=id;js.src="https://platform.twitter.com/widgets.js";fjs.parentNode.insertBefore(js,fjs);}}(document,"script","twitter-wjs");

 

(function(i,s,o,g,r,a,m){i['GoogleAnalyticsObject']=r;i[r]=i[r]||function(){  
(i[r].q=i[r].q||[]).push(arguments)},i[r].l=1*new Date();a=s.createElement(o),  
m=s.getElementsByTagName(o)[0];a.async=1;a.src=g;m.parentNode.insertBefore(a,m)  
})(window,document,'script','//www.google-analytics.com/analytics.js','ga');

ga('create', 'UA-43855433-1', 'inkitt.com', {'siteSpeedSampleRate': 100});  
ga('send', 'pageview');

 

(function (d, w, c) {  
(w[c] = w[c] || []).push(function() {  
try {  
w.yaCounter32365145 = new Ya.Metrika({  
id:32365145,  
clickmap:true,  
trackLinks:true,  
accurateTrackBounce:true,  
webvisor:true,  
trackHash:true  
});  
} catch(e) { }  
});

var n = d.getElementsByTagName("script")[0],  
s = d.createElement("script"),  
f = function () { n.parentNode.insertBefore(s, n); };  
s.type = "text/javascript";  
s.async = true;  
s.src = "https://mc.yandex.ru/metrika/watch.js";

if (w.opera == "[object Opera]") {  
d.addEventListener("DOMContentLoaded", f, false);  
} else { f(); }  
})(document, window, "yandex_metrika_callbacks");

jQuery(function() {  
jQuery.scrollDepth();  
});

 


End file.
